


Lace

by Sproid



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sproid/pseuds/Sproid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser gets very worked up by Elaine's underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deputychairman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deputychairman/gifts).



> ~~Written on my phone, un-beta-ed, all I know about fancy underwear I learned from google. Remind me to clear my phone history.~~
> 
>  
> 
> Now all properly edited and typed up without full stops where there should be spaces.

As soon as Elaine opens the door, Fraser takes one look at her and trips over his words worse than when he’d first worked up the nerve to ask her out. Right then, Elaine decides that dressing up for this date was definitely the right way to go.

When his stammering comes to a halt, and he’s just looking at her with a slightly stunned expression, Elaine puts a hand on her hip and teases, "Who would've thought that a dress would be enough to throw you?"

Her question seems to help him regain his composure. With a shake of his head, he tells her, "It's not the dress. It's you. You look... Incredible." 

His gaze sweeps quickly over her as he says that, and when he meets her eyes, there's a hint of red in his cheeks. Elaine's breath catches, taking her slightly by surprise. 

This isn't their first date, not by a long way; they’ve shared countless cups of coffee over lunch, along with hastily organised meals in the diner after work when they're both free. Fraser's stayed the night at her place more than once, and not on the couch. This is the first chance they've had chance to actually plan anything though, for Elaine to spend the afternoon digging out long-unused items of silk and lace from the back of her drawer, humming along to the radio as she puts them on and then slips into her low-cut black dress. 

She doesn't know if that's why she's got butterflies in her stomach, or whether it's the sight of Fraser in a suit that isn’t red, fidgeting with his tie while he stands in her doorway, but there's a definite sense of anticipation in the air.

Taking a slow breath to calm herself, she tells Fraser, "You scrub up pretty well yourself, too.”

A smile flashes across his face, and he half-ducks his head. "Thank you," he says, looking at her directly again. Then he holds out his hand, lacing their fingers together when Elaine takes it. With his fingers warm and strong between her own, the nerves slip away to leave a low buzz of excitement beneath the familiarity. Elaine steps closer, and Fraser lowers his head so she can kiss him, his mouth soft and enticing against her own for the few moments before she draws away. 

He almost follows her, and his eyes drop to her neckline before he drags them back up, but then he draws in a breath and straightens. "Shall we?"

Nodding, Elaine shuts the door and slips her keys into her bag. She’s feeling the same temptation that he obviously is, but as tempting as it is to drag Fraser inside and rip that well-tailored suit off him, there’s something to be said for delayed gratification. And anyway, she didn’t get all dressed up for nothing; it’d be a shame to waste the effort they’ve both gone to.

"Yeah," she says, and grins up at him. “I've been looking forward to eating in an actual restaurant all week. Let’s go be fancy."

\-----

It's a great evening, the kind that makes Elaine glad they chose to leave the apartment. Their food is excellent, the wine a perfect accompaniment, and Fraser even has fruit juice with his meal rather than water. The conversation flows back and forth nice and easy, Elaine relaxing as she can't at work, Fraser letting out that quick humour that only comes into play when he's sure enough of his audience to try it. It’s just really nice to sit at a table that doesn’t wobble, with soft music in the background and Fraser’s open smile across from her as she eats.

They share an absolutely heavenly slice of chocolate cake for dessert. Elaine steals Fraser's fork, and when she raises her eyebrow at him in a silent “What are you going to do about it?”, he surprises her by moving his chair closer to the table and leaning over so she can feed him bites from her own fork. Beneath the table, their knees brush together, and he talks low and soft in between mouthfuls, eyes holding hers, attention entirely on her as if she's the most important person in the room. 

They're both a bit red in the face after that, and if Elaine looks anything like Fraser does then everyone else in the room will know exactly what they're going to do later. 

There's a band playing low though, and Fraser asks her to dance, so they do and it's a treat. Fraser's hands are strong and sure as he leads them around the floor, scant inches between them as they move with the music that surrounds them. Soon enough though, the heat in Fraser's eyes looks set to burn away any sense of propriety, and Elaine has got to thinking that Fraser's body is too damn far away for her liking. 

The music comes to an end while the band takes a break, and Fraser lowers his head to rumble low in Elaine's ear, "Take me home?"

It’s the first time he’s _asked_ rather than wait to be invited. For Fraser, that’s showing a distinct lack of reserve, and Elaine’s quick, "Oh, yeah," is as much because she can’t wait to see what that means, as it is because she doesn’t think she can wait much longer to get him out of here and into her bed.

\-----

What it turns out to mean is that Fraser spends the entire taxi journey back carrying on a polite conversation with the driver, while he sends her heated glances in between sentences and rubs his thumb across her palm, just firm enough to send shivers through her that make her want to squirm on her seat. It's a good thing that Fraser has the talking thing under control, because Elaine is distracted thinking about where else she wants his hands.

The second they're inside Elaine's apartment, Fraser drops any pretence at restraint. With a groan, he backs her into the wall, one thigh pressing hard between hers, his mouth hot and needy on her own. When she meets his tongue with hers, their sounds of pleasure are muffled in each other's mouths, and Fraser's hands tighten on Elaine's hips so he can pull her towards him and push against her. For a second, Elaine forgets how to do anything but hold him right back with her hands on his ass, but then she remembers that as good as that feels, it'd be even better if Fraser was out of his clothes.

It's easy enough to unbutton his jacket and push it over his shoulders, where he shrugs it off with an irritated grunt when it gets in his way. His shirt is more problematic, largely because Fraser has moved on to pressing wet kisses to the base of Elaine's neck while his hand splays hotly across the bare skin of her upper back. Despite the sensations shivering through her, Elaine is determined to get to his skin, and gets his shirt in buttoned, only to be frustrated when she's met with the cotton of his undershirt.

At her curse, Fraser lifts his head, breathing hard as he looks at her. Then he shoves his shirt all the way off, and pulls his undershirt over his head, abandoning them both to the floor. Leaning back in, he rests his forehead against Elaine's and braces himself with slightly trembling arms on the wall either side of her. When she presses her palms against his chest, finally getting to stroke over smooth skin and up to rest on strong shoulders, he shudders against her, and Elaine thinks she's not the only one whose knees feel a little weak.

"Bed," she says, voice not entirely steady.

"Agreed," Fraser replies hoarsely.

Elaine goes to push him away so she can stand up properly, but Fraser's arms suddenly surround her, one around her back and the other beneath her knees, and he's lifting her up like he can't wait until they get to the bedroom to be close to her. So Elaine just hangs, and when he lays her down on the bed, she tugs him down with a hand at the back of his neck. He follows, but only stays long enough for a quick messy kiss. Then he’s pulling away, getting out, "Let me..." before he wriggles out of her grasp to stand at the side of the bed.

Fraser going anywhere that isn't the bed was not the plan, and Elaine props herself up on one elbow to glare at him. Ignoring her gaze, he kicks off his shoes, gets rid of his socks with one hand and his pants with the other, then shoves his boxers down. At that point, Elaine both forgives and forgets, because Fraser is naked in front of her, cock leaking and hard against his stomach, hers to look at for one glorious moment before he's scrambling back onto the bed and on top of her.

"Elaine," he says, and then just draws in deep breaths, cupping her face with one careful hand while he holds himself above her. For a moment, it looks as if he might reign himself in, return to the polite, considerate, thorough lover that Elaine has come to know. And as much as she likes that, loves it even, it's not what she wants now. So she slides one stockinged foot over the back of his calf, which makes him groan and bear down on her again, taking her mouth with his own, thorough, yes, but oh-so perfectly far from polite.

Once he’s started, he can’t seem to stop, and Elaine knows exactly how he feels. He’s all smooth skin and hard muscle beneath her hands, and she can’t decide where she most wants to touch so her hands just roam over his back, his arms, down to his buttocks, and _damn_ but he’s got a nice ass. Above her, he pushes into her touch, needy and wanting and impatient as she’s never seen him before. He can’t seem to get it together long enough to even get her dress off - his hands keep finding her skin every time he searches for her zipper, which distracts them both, makes him groan into her mouth and rock his hips so she can feel him hot and hard through her dress, and, yeah, this Fraser is definitely doing very good things for Elaine.

There’s only so many good things he can do while she’s still dressed though, and Elaine quickly grows frustrated with being constrained beneath her clothes, skin humming and hot and not nearly enough of it in contact with Fraser. So she dances her fingers over his ribs to distract him, and pushes him away when he jumps and raises his head to look accusingly at her.

Brushing messy hair back from his forehead, she tells his impatient face, "If you want me out of this dress, you're going to have to let me up." 

"Ah. Right," he agrees. Then he pushes himself up and kneels either side of Elaine's thighs, reaches out to take her by the arms, and half-hauls her up to join him. Usually he's so cautious with displays of strength in bed, but apparently tonight he's all about efficiency. It's not making Elaine any less turned on to feel how easily he can take control now that he wants to.

"How-" he says, looking at her dress.

It's easier to show than it is to tell, so Elaine reaches behind to find the small zipper concealed there. As quickly as she can without snagging the fabric, she draws it down, while Fraser stares at her breasts when the fabric gaps. "It comes off over my head," Elaine tells Fraser, who draws his gaze up, licks his lips, and nods. His hands join hers to tug the dress up, but even with the zipper undone it's awkward to get out of, requires Elaine to wriggle and makes Fraser mutter something that sounds suspiciously like a curse. 

Between them though, they get it off, and Elaine throws it over the edge of the bed. Then Fraser makes a low, desperate sound, mouth falling half-open when he sees what Elaine's had on beneath the dress. Eyes wide, his hands clench on his thighs, as if he's seconds away from just taking hold of himself to jerk himself off.

Apparently, Elaine thinks in the moment before he reaches out to grab her and tumble them both back down onto the bed, he's a big fan of lacy underwear and garter belts.

"Dear Lord, Elaine," he rasps, as Elaine wraps her legs around his waist. Her stockings slip against him, and his eyes burn into hers as he jerks against her. When he slides against the fabric between Elaine's legs, soaked through and only getting wetter with the pressure he's currently applying, they both gasp and hold each other tighter. 

A moment later, Fraser shifts down her body and lowers his head to her breasts, breathing out hotly before he presses his mouth to the curve of one just where black-and-pink lace meets soft brown skin. At the same time, his palms stroke unsteadily down her sides, stutter over her garter belt, and then his hands fasten tightly around the top of her thighs where her suspenders clip to the top of her stockings. As his fingers dig in, Elaine grasps his head just as tightly, and drags in air as he mouths at her through her bra, fabric grasping over her nipple as he works at it hot and wet and unrelenting, until she's tingling and over-sensitive and torn between holding him harder against her or pulling him away.

In the end, he makes the decision for her, one moment pressing all of his weight into her, then lifting off all at once to look at her. And Fraser, who can figure things out in a day that takes the whole department all week, has a desperately turned-on, confused expression on his flushed face as he stares at Elaine and her underwear, looking for all the world as if the combination is the most amazing, annoying thing he's ever encountered.

It turns out that Fraser's all out of patience for the evening, because Elaine doesn't even get the chance to tell him how it all works. Instead, Fraser growls low in his throat, and the next thing Elaine knows he's yanking the clasp of her bra open with far more force than finesse. Through a suddenly dry mouth, Elaine swallows hard, and reflects dazedly that she definitely did _not_ expect that but it might just be one of the hottest things she’s seen him do. He buries his face between her breasts as he pulls the straps off her and drops it to the bed, and Elaine just twists her hands in the sheets and waits to see what else he's going to do. 

Crawling down her body, he pushes her thighs further apart until her legs fall from his waist, and then tackles the clips and straps of her suspenders by just tearing them free from her stockings. Rough hands then shove them down her thighs and over her knees, where Elaine works them the rest of the way off, while he looks at her panties and garter belt. After a moment he lowers his head, and for a moment Elaine thinks he's given up and is just going to lick her through the material. He’s in the wrong place for that though, and when his teeth graze against Elaine’s hipbone, the muscles in her abdomen tighten as she realises what’s coming next. A second later he fastens his teeth around the thin strap of her panties, and rips it away with a low growl, before moving to the other side to do the same.

With a very satisfied sound, he draws the scrap of material away, and finally gets to the garter belt. Determinedly he gets his fingers between it and her skin, and pulls hard. The metal hooks are no match for him, and it comes free with a loud rasp, leaving Elaine finally naked, hot and wet under Fraser's gaze as he looks at her. She can’t seem to take in air fast enough, but Fraser is panting as well, so that’s fair enough.

She reaches for him at the same time as he tosses the ruined underwear aside and surges back up to kiss her. Wrapping a hand around the back of his neck, Elaine slides her fingers through the sweat-damp hair there and pulls him towards her so she can rub her breasts against his chest, groaning at the feel of hot skin against her hard nipples. He echoes her groan, then pulls away to close his mouth around one nipple again, while his hand works its way between her legs.

"Oh, yes, please," Elaine gasps, and then whimpers as he presses two fingers into her hard and fast, thumb finding her clit while he sucks and licks at her breast. This is no slow introduction, no careful foreplay, he's stroking her in an unrelenting rhythm, plunging deep inside her, spreading her own wetness over her as he works her sure and firm. All Elaine can do is feel it, arch into him and gasp out her pleasure, until she clenches hard around him while orgasm washes through her in dizzying waves that Fraser encourages with his fingers still moving inside her.

She's still shaking and buzzing all over, hands tight on Fraser's neck, when he raises his head from her breast and draws his fingers from her. He just about manages a questioning sound, eyes hot and dark as he waits - just barely - for the nod that Elaine gives him. Then he wraps a hand around the base of his cock and guides himself to her entrance, pushing in with one long motion, and Elaine gasps right along with him as she feels every inch of him pressing hot and hard against all her sensitive spots, sending arousal rising right back up in her again. 

She just about has time to wrap her arms around his back before he starts moving, rocking urgently into her, and she's glad of the firmer hold she has on him. Dropping his head, he buries it in the curve where her shoulder meets her neck, where he lets loose soft hoarse words that sound like the way he looked at her in the restaurant. He's holding her tightly in place with sweat-damp hands tight around her ass, angling her just right to meet his thrusts, and it's not exactly comfortable but neither of them are going to last long so it doesn’t matter. 

When Elaine digs her fingers into Fraser's shoulders, he drags his head up to press an open-mouthed, sloppy kiss to her lips, and watches her face as he drives into her. "Go on," he urges, pleading and commanding all at once, and Elaine's so close that that's pretty much all it takes for her to cry out and shudder as she comes again, feeling it even more this time.

Fraser's guttural groan tells her to open her eyes just as his hips jerk against hers and he reaches his own release, coming hard and fast inside her while he gasps for breath, face flushed as pleasure washes across it. Then he stills and gives way, collapsing across her with a tired, relieved sound that Elaine would echo if she wasn't currently being squashed by a very solid, exhausted Fraser.

Nudging his shoulder, she gets out, "You don't feel nearly as good like that when I'm not turned on.”

Mumbling something that sounds vaguely apologetic, he rolls off her and onto his back, reaching out with a lazy arm to pull her close to him. Now Elaine can make her own content sound, and does so as she curls up against his side with her head on his shoulder. Above her, Fraser starts snoring gently, and Elaine lets herself doze off for a well-deserved nap.

When she awakens, Fraser's hand is stroking gently over her hair. She lifts her head to look at him, and smiles when he blushes and has to try twice to look at her.

"Liked that, did you?" she asks, and his cheeks turn even redder.

"Er... Yes." He scratches at his eyebrow, and Elaine knows that one, it's embarrassment mixed with uncertainty, which is really not what he should be feeling after sex that incredible. So she catches his hand and slides over to lie on top of him, finding his other hand and twining their fingers together before she kisses him long and slow until he relaxes beneath her.

"It's OK to enjoy seeing me all dressed up," she tells him firmly.

He smiles, and squeezes her hands briefly. "I know. It's just... Well, I appear to have ruined your undergarments rather thoroughly, I'm not even sure that it's worth me offering to pay to have them fixed. I really am terribly sorry."

Shaking her head, Elaine reflects that of course it would be the destruction of innocent undergarments that bothers him. "You did seem to be rather... worked up by them," she agrees, rubbing his knuckles with her thumb as she teases him. "They were old ones," she assures him. "Don't worry about it. Besides, it was worth it to see you let loose. I _really_ enjoyed that."

Carefully, he asks, "I wasn't too... forceful?"

"Just forceful enough," she replies with a grin. "Anytime you want to do that again, you go right ahead."

"I'll bear that in mind," he says, smiling back. "Maybe next time though, you could show me how to remove everything properly? Garments such as that deserve to be treated with respect."

The idea of Fraser taking his sweet time with every clasp and hook, every scrap of delicate fabric, is one that Elaine whole-heartedly approves of. "We can definitely do that," she murmurs, and brushes her lips against his. Then she has another thought, remembering Fraser's reaction to her stockinged legs around him, and adds, "Did you know that garter belts are designed to be worn under panties?" 

Fraser looks confused. In his ear, Elaine murmurs, "You can take the panties off, and leave the stockings and garter belt on. If you like that sort of thing. Which I do."

Hands clenching around Elaine's, Fraser presses his head back into the pillow and lets out a faint, "Dear Lord.”

With a soft laugh, Elaine presses a kiss below his ear, then tucks her head beneath his chin. Drawing his arms around her, she slides her own around his chest, and says mischievously, "You can come shopping with me before our next date."

"I'd like that," Fraser replies softly. "Of course," he remarks a moment later, with a smile that Elaine can hear over his deadpan delivery, "There's a strong possibility that I'll get us both arrested for public indecency. I'm sure Ray will bail us out of jail if it comes to that though." 

Elaine laughs again, and kisses his chest, hugging him close. He hugs her right back, and kisses her hair, and Elaine decides that they'll definitely have to do the whole getting dressed up thing again. Soon. There’s something about Fraser and lace that she wants to see a lot more of...


End file.
